Death Knight
Abilities Shadow Guard :Shadow energy surrounds this unit protecting it from enemy attacks and spells for 2 seconds. Removes all buffs Shadow Guard is Death Knight's most important spell for it can save your life in most situations so make sure you memorize the hotkey for it. Since most of Death Knight's spells have melee range for casting, you have to stay in a close range of boss and that puts you in a lot of danger from different spells. You should learn to avoid certain-kill spells by using Shadow Guard. ;Few tip: :If you feel you cannot avoid death only by using Shadow Guard, you can always combine using Shadow Guard with Shadow Step to slip through dangerous situations. :Remember that Shadow Guard removes all buffs from other classes or Random power ups so if you have a buff that you don't want to lose, you should try to avoid using Shadow Guard as much as possible. Reanimate :Instantly bring back to life a fallen ally as a powerful Skeleton for 30 seconds or restore 600 of target's mana. Death Knights cannot be reanimated. Reanimate's primary use is for mana restoration. It is used sometimes to raise dead teammates for assistance as a skeleton but in a pro game that situation is quite unlikely. Notably there is currently (V3V) a bug that allows infinite mana restoration via repeatdedly using the spell on the ground very close to your unit (when there is no corpse). As Death Knight, you usually don't need any mana pots for early bosses because you can fill up your own mana with Reanimate but it's good to buy at least 1 for later bosses if you are playing on Moderate or higher difficulties. Reanimate can be used to support your teammates as well. For example you can help priest who pretty much uses the most mana during each boss fight with your spell. Shadow Step :Step through the shadows and instantly warp to closest ally towards target point. Movement speed will be increased by 100% for 3.5 seconds. Has a 900 cast range. Shadow Step is one of the best mobility spells. You can use it to jump on other characters to either get out of a dangerous situation or get close to the boss and deal lots of damage. Shadow Step has a low cooldown but be sure not to waste it. One its great usage is jumping on the player closest to the boss to get in range for casting spells, for example on Thunder Boss. Obliterate :Unleash a furious string of attacks on at target attacking 10 times over 2 seconds. Each attack deals 34 physical damage. The final hit will deal 430 magic damage. Obliterate is very hard to use but it deals the most damage on most of the bosses. The fact that you need to channel for 2 seconds in melee range makes using Obliterate very hard. Tips for using Obliterate: *You can use Shadow Guard without interrupting Obliterate in case you are attacked during your channel. *Most bosses have a delay period after one of their spells. Try to learn when that delay period is to use Obliterate while boss is only using normal attack and you have more chances of successfully casting it. Siphon Strike :Strike an enemy with dark force dealing 320 physical damage and restoring 360 of your health. Siphon Strike deals physical damage so it's very good against Thunder Mode and Normal Mode of Druid boss. Spam it as much as you can. There is really not big strategy behind using Siphon Strike. You should spam it as much as you can. Defile :Unleash a shadow spirit toward a target point, on arrival it will explode dealing 275 damage to nearby enemy units. Each kill restores 125 health. Defile is Death Knight's creep control and healer ability. You need to use it with strategy to extract the full capability of it during each boss fight. On bosses that don't have any kind of summons, you should use define whenever the spell is not on CD to deal as much as damage you can. On bosses that have summons you need to do your best to kill as many as summons as you can. This will also heal you and help you and your team's survivability. Make sure you don't waste defile on bosses with summons. Unholy Power :Activate to cause unholy energy to pour out of your distributing 1000 health every sec for 4 sec to allies in range (220). Health restored per second for a single unit will not exceed 500. Unholy Power is incredibly effective when used correctly. You can save you and your teammates with Unholy Power. Try to use Unholy Power near where most of your teammates are. Healing Warrior with Unholy Power can help his survivability a lot. You can also combine Shadow Step with Unholy Power to get to blink to the player who needs heal while activating Unholy Power. A few examples of situations that using Unholy power is good: *During Fire Boss's ultimate. *During Brute Boss's ultimate if there are a few players standing near the same portal as you. *After Thunder Boss's ultimate. *During Light Boss's ultimate where normal heals will deal damage instead. Tips DK has a very low need in MP potions. However, even though Reanimate (F) is there for most mana issues, mistakes or use of certain scrolls or items (Omega V for example) may lead to need in a potion. It is no shame to buy 1 or even 2 MP potions. Depraved (sword) is suggested to deal extra 360+12 DPS per boss. Besides that, OB as always is an option. Reset is a great charm! Just remember to use Unholy Power ( R ) and Reanimate (F) before usage. Category:Classes